


The Beach Proposal

by Anony_PhanGirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First AO3 Post, Romantic Fluff, cuteness, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anony_PhanGirl/pseuds/Anony_PhanGirl
Summary: Remy and Emile’s relationship were never clear, until one day, Remy was laying on his lap, a ring in hand and proposal for marriage leaving his lips. It’s safe to say that everything is much clearer once they started giving out wedding invites. ~Human!AU





	The Beach Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleeplessInGeneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my lovely lovely friend! KYLO!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUD!! HERE’S THAT FIC I PROMISED YA!! :DD
> 
> Some Remile fluff for all of you! Hope ya’ll enjoy! ^-^

Remy and Emile were never really the type of couple to have had that official type of relationship. The others just assumed that they were together after seeing them making out during Logan and Patton’s Christmas party. And when they’re asked, the normal response was a shrug from Remy and a blush from Emile.

Remy never really minded it, nor did he pay much attention to the small changes here and there. He and Emile had been roommates for years now, so Remy always knew that Emile is quite affectionate. He didn’t pay much mind to it whenever Emile started kissing him on the lips rather than the cheeks, it all just felt natural, so they went with it.

And Emile never minded Remy’s slight forwardness, it was all too normal for him whenever Remy dragged him out for a simple walk in the park, or cup of coffee at a nearby cafe, or a simple dinner at a lovely little diner or restaurant. Never once did it cross their minds that this was possibly seen as a date out in public, just going with the flow of things, and doing what they felt they wanted to do.

Which is probably how they made it here, walking down the beach under the moonlit sky, stars shining bright, as they walked farther and father away from Roman and Virgil’s wedding reception. Surely their friends wouldn’t mind them being gone for a while, right?

“Sure is pretty out here tonight.” Emile quietly said, leaning his head on Remy’s shoulder, their intertwined hands swaying a bit.

“Sure is babes.” Remy replied with a smile, his shades tucked in the front pocket of his button-up shirt. “No wonder those two wanted to have their reception here, it’s hella beautiful.”

And then a comfortable sort of silence fell between them as they stopped their trekking, settling down on the soft sand beneath them, neither caring about the sand that might get stuck in their shoes and socks and pants.

Remy laid down on Emile’s lap, looking up at the glittery sky, and Emile’s soft expression. Beautiful.

“Emile...” Remy began, waiting for Emile’s soft hum before continuing. “You ever felt like wanting more in your life? Like more than our small apartment, more than our friends, or like, more than me?”

Emile looked down at Remy, looking him in the eyes as he gave him a soft smile, shaking his head. “Not really, I’m completely satisfied living with my cereal-stealing roommate, in our not-so-small apartment, going out every now and then, and receiving the best kisses I could get. I’m satisfied with going over to our friends’ houses during holidays, and celebrating with them and you. I wouldn’t change my life because I feel like it’s all really falling into place, and I love everything about it, especially with you in it.”

Remy smiled at that, his hand going in his pocket and feeling the cold metal brush against his fingers. Oh yeah, he almost forgot.

“Well Emmy, I think there is one thing that I’d want you to change about our current reality.” Remy replied, grinning up at him as he held onto the ring.

“And what would that be, Remy?” He asked, his smile still soft, and his eyes never leaving his best friend’s.

“Well, I thought that since everyone else is doing it, then maybe we should do it too...” Remy said as he held up the ring, Emile gasping as he saw it. “It isn’t much, I know, but Emmy, I also know that I wanna spend the rest of my days with you. I won’t really be doing the normal proposal saying that you’re the light of my life or whatever, but I will say that you complete me, and that I love you, a lot.”

He paused, his eyes looking over at the stars up above, shining brighter than ever, before he looked back over at Emile.

“And I thought that I shouldn’t let this opportunity pass by, so Emile Picani, will you marry me?” Remy finally asked, holding up the ring, just as he noticed Emile crying. “Emmy? Emmy, you okay?”

Remy quickly sat up, placing the ring back in his pocket before grabbing hold of Emile’s face and wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “Was I too forward? Oh, dear I’m so sorry, I-“

Remy never got to finish his sentence, as Emile crashed his lips onto his, the kiss soft yet passionate, before Emile pulled away and nodded, enthusiastically.

“Oh Remy! Yes! I will marry you! Oh my goodness gracious! I never would have expected you to do this! I love you too!” Emile exclaimed, hugging his now fiancé.

“Oh, well, I’m glad you feel the same.” Remy sighed in relief, smiling as he hugged back. “Would you like to have the cheap ring then?”

“Oh my goodness gracious! Yes!” Emile pulled away, happy tears still staining his cheeks.

Remy happily took his fiancé’s hand slipping the ring in his finger, officializing the proposal, before he was once again pulled in for hug.

“Should we announce the news when we go back?” Emile asked after a moment, as they pulled away.

“I think so, yes.”

“How do you think they’d react?”

“My guess? They’d be ecstatic.” Remy let out a breathless laugh, before standing up and holding out a hand towards Emile. “Shall we get going then, my fiancé?”

Emile smiled up at him and nodded, taking his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was slightly rushed and it wasn’t very good, and it was rather short, but nonetheless I hope you liked my first ever AO3 post! Thank you for reading!! :)
> 
> And again, Happy Birthday my good good friend! :DD


End file.
